wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/Część druga/4 lipca.
Dziś wracając z Wandelbahnu spotkałem ją na moście, naprzeciw kaskad. Zatrzymała się nagle i poczęła coś mówić, ale huk wodospadów zagłuszył jej słowa. Rozdrażniło mnie to, bo mnie teraz wszystko rozdrażnia, więc sprowadziwszy ją z mostu w stronę naszej willi, rzekłem z niecierpliwością: – Nie mogłem dosłyszeć, coś do mnie mówiła. – Chciałam się spytać – odpowiedziała ze wzruszeniem – czemu ty taki dla mnie jesteś? Czemu ty nie masz wcale dla mnie litości? A mnie wszystka krew zbiegła do serca na te słowa. – Czy ty nie widzisz – odrzekłem prędko – że cię kocham bez pamięci? Jak można za nic mieć takie uczucie! Słuchaj, ja już od ciebie niczego nie chcę. Powiedz mi tylko, że mnie kochasz, oddaj mi swoją duszę, a wszystko zniosę, wszystko wytrzymam – i oddam ci w zamian życie, i będę ci służył do ostatniego tchnienia. Anielko, ty mnie kochasz, powiedz!... prawda? Ty mnie zbawisz tym jednym słowem – powiedz je! Anielka stała się tak blada, jak piana wodospadów. Zdawało mi się, że powiał na nią lodowaty wiatr i ściął krew w jej żyłach. Przez chwilę nie mogła przyjść do słowa, wreszcie z największym wysileniem odrzekła: – Proszę cię na wszystko, nie mów tak do mnie! – Więc nigdy mi tego nie powiesz? – Nigdy – odrzekła. – Pomyśl tylko, że to ty nie masz dla mnie... I urwałem. Przez głowę przeleciało mi, że gdyby Kromicki żądał od niej tego słowa, to by mu go nie odmówiła – i na tę myśl zadzwoniło mi z rozpaczy i wściekłości w uszach, a pociemniało w oczach. Straciłem całkiem przytomność. Wiem tylko, że cisnąłem jej w oczy tak straszne i cyniczne słowa, – jakich żaden inny mężczyzna nie poważyłby się powiedzieć bezbronnej kobiecie. Nie śmiem po prostu zapisać ich w tym pamiętniku. Jak przez sen pamiętam, że przez chwilę patrzyła na mnie zdumionymi i przerażonymi oczyma, a potem chwyciła mnie za rękaw i, potrząsając moim ramieniem, poczęła pytać gwałtownie: – Leonie! co tobie? co tobie? Mnie było to, że traciłem zmysły. Wyszarpnąłem jej rękę i odszedłem w drugą stronę. Po chwili wróciłem, ale już jej nie dostrzegłem. Wówczas zrozumiałem tylko jedno: że oto nadszedł czas – i że trzeba skończyć. Ta myśl utworzyła natychmiast jakby jasną szczelinę w tej ciemności, która otaczała mi głowę. Był to dziwny stan jednostronnej przytomności. Nie zdawałem sobie dobrze sprawy z tego, co zaszło. Straciłem prawie zupełnie poczucie istnienia własnego i istnienia Anielki; natomiast o śmierci począłem myśleć nie tylko jak człowiek przytomny, ale jak człowiek spokojny. Wiedziałem np. doskonale, że gdy się rzucę ze skał w przepaść, to będzie mogło ujść za wypadek, ale jeśli się zastrzelę w swoim pokoju, to takiego ciosu ciotka moja nie przeżyje. Jeszcze dziwniejszym było to, że mając podobną świadomość, nie poczuwałem się do żadnego wyboru, jak gdyby związek między moim rozumowaniem a moją wolą i płynącymi z niej czynami został już przerwany. Mając zupełnie jasne przekonanie, że lepiej jest rzucić się ze skał niż się zastrzelić, szedłem jednak do willi po rewolwer. Dlaczego? Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że śpieszyłem się coraz bardziej i że wbiegłszy pędem po schodach na górę, począłem szukać klucza od kufra, w którym był zamknięty rewolwer. Nagle wytrącił mnie z tej kolei wyłącznego myślenia o samobójstwie odgłos szybkich kroków po schodach. Błysnęła mi myśl, że to może Anielka odgadła moje zamiary i śpieszy im zapobiec. Tymczasem drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i ujrzałem w nich ciotkę, która zawołała zdyszanym głosem: – Leonie! biegaj po doktora, Anielka zasłabła! Usłyszawszy to, zapomniałem o wszystkim innym: wybiegłem z willi bez kapelusza i po upływie kwadransa sprowadziłem lekarza z hotelu Straubingera. Gdyśmy przybyli, było już wszystko dobrze. Doktor poszedł do Anielki, ja zaś zostałem z ciotką na werendzie i wypytywałem, co zaszło. – Przed pół godziną – mówiła ciotka – Anielka wróciła z twarzą tak rozpaloną, że zaraz obie z Celiną poczęłyśmy pytać: co jej jest? Odpowiadała: – Nic! nic! – jakby z niecierpliwością, ale widziałyśmy, że to nieprawda. Celina poczęła nalegać. Wówczas Anielka uniosła się, co pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam, i zawołała: Czemu mnie tu wszyscy męczą! Potem zaraz dostała jakichś spazmów czy serdecznego śmiechu. Przeraziłyśmy się okropnie i ja poleciałam do ciebie. Chwała Bogu, że to już przeszło. Płakało tylko biedactwo i poczęło przepraszać nas obie za swoje uniesienie... Ja milczałem, bo mi się serce darło na strzępy. Ciotka poczęła chodzić wielkimi krokami po werendzie, nareszcie stanęła przede mną i wziąwszy się pod boki, ozwała się: – Wiesz, co mi się zdaje, mój chłopcze? Oto my tego Kromickiego wszyscy nie dość lubimy – bo i Celina nie bardzo go znosi. Dziwna rzecz, on aż nadto stara się wkupić w nasze łaski, a ciągle ma minę intruza. To źle z naszej strony. Anielka to widzi i cierpi nad tym... – Czy ciocia myśli, że ona go tak bardzo kocha? – O, zaraz: bardzo, bardzo!... Kocha go, bo jest jej mężem i – i naturalnie, że jej przykro widzieć, jak go źle traktujemy. – Ale kto go źle traktuje? Moim zdaniem, ona po prostu nie jest z nim szczęśliwa – i cała rzecz... – A niechże Pan Bóg broni! – odrzekła ciotka. – Nie przeczę, że mogła lepszą partię zrobić, ale co znowu można mu tak dalece zarzucić? Jest widocznie bardzo do niej przywiązany... Celina nie może mu wprawdzie przebaczyć sprzedaży Głuchowa, a i ja mu tego nie zapomnę nigdy, sama jednak słyszałam, jak Anielka broniła go zawzięcie. – Może wbrew przekonaniu? – Choćby; to tym bardziej dowodzi, że ona go kocha. Co do jego interesów, bieda, że nikt dobrze nie wie, jak rzeczy stoją, i stąd ciągłe obawy Celiny. Ale tak naprawdę, czy to majątek daje szczęście? Zresztą ja ci już mówiłam, że nie zapomnę o Anielce, i ty na to pozwalasz. Co? pozwalasz? My oboje mamy dla niej pewne obowiązki, mój Leonie, nie mówiąc już o tym, że to jest kochane stworzenie, które zasługuje na naszą opiekę. – Z całego serca, moja ciociu. Ponieważ nie mam siostry, więc póki żyję, nigdy Anielce nie dokuczą kłopoty materialne. – Tak liczę na to, że umrę spokojniej – odrzekła ciotka. I poczęła mnie ściskać, ale dalszą rozmowę przerwał nam doktor. W kilku słowach uspokoił nas zupełnie. "Małe wzburzenie nerwowe, które zresztą często się przy tych kąpielach z początku zdarza. Przerwać kąpiele na kilka dni, dużo być na powietrzu – oto, czego trzeba! Organizm jest zdrów, sił dużo, i wszystko będzie jak najlepiej". Ponatykałem mu kieszenie za te słowa tak, że kapelusz włożył dopiero za kratą willi. Byłbym sprzedał kilka lat życia, by móc pójść do Anielki i ucałować ją po nogach, przepraszając za wszystko, com jej złego zrobił. Przysiągłem sobie być dla niej innym, znosić cierpliwie Kromickiego, nie burzyć się, nawet nie szemrać. Skrucha, skrucha zupełna i głęboka – oto był teraz stan mojej duszy. Kocham ją jednak niewypowiedzianie. Przed samym południem wrócił z dalekiej przechadzki po Kaiserwegu Kromicki. Zaraz spróbowałem być i dla niego serdeczniejszy. On to wziął za współczucie i był mi prawdziwie wdzięczny. Wraz z panią Celiną spędzili cały dzień przy Anielce. Ona po południu chciała się ubrać i wyjść, ale jej nie pozwolili. Ja także nie pozwoliłem sobie burzyć się z tego powodu. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedy w życiu odniósł nad sobą tak wielkie zwycięstwo. A mówiłem sobie: – To dla ciebie, moja ukochana! – Byłem w głupim usposobieniu przez resztę dnia. Ciągle chciało mi się płakać, jak małemu dziecku. I teraz duszą mnie łzy. Nabroiłem, ale też pokutuję za to porządnie. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu